


Under the inflUence

by axolotlsushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal (Depending On Reader), Calliope Has Piercings, Cherubim, Cherubs (Homestuck), Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Earth C (Homestuck) (Implied), Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, POV Second Person, Sex Toys, Smut, Somnophilia, Vibrators, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlsushi/pseuds/axolotlsushi
Summary: After a long day, Calliope helps you to relax.





	Under the inflUence

You find yourself slightly out of breath, cursing yourself for choosing to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Why on earth did you do that, again? Oh, right. It's because the elevator is broken. Wouldn't that just be your luck? Like everything else today, gone completely fucking pear-shaped. 

...Well, almost everything. 

And that brings you to why you just voluntarily climbed five flights of stairs, and why you're standing outside the quaint green door of apartment 11-11. 

Earlier that day, you'd gotten a message from your good friend, Calliope, inviting you over for a pot of tea, and a little help… relaxing. She always seemed to know exactly when you were having a bad time, like some sort of spider-sense, but for snakes. Regardless for your like or lack thereof for the hot beverage, you could never say no to an invite from her, so there you stood, giving the door a firm knock. 

She opened the door almost immediately, looking bright and cheery as ever, wearing a vibrant green sweater and black leggings, silver jewelry and piercings adorning her slight frame, per usual. She gave you a vivacious greeting and a firm hug, before stepping aside and gesturing you into her flat. 

“oh, do come in! i’m ever so glad yoU coUld make it, dearie!” You couldn't help the silly little grin that appeared on your face as you stepped inside the dimly lit room, admiring the decor as you always did when coming here. The walls were painted white and green, dark ceiling contrasting with it to give the room a quite cozy feel. Matching with the green walls were the utter abundance of plants, seeming to be tucked in every corner possible without it crowding too much, and you vaguely wondered how she could keep them growing in the dim light…

You removed your raincoat and placed it on the hanger nearby, running your fingers through your damp hair before the both of you sat down at the small dining table. Oh, did you forget to mention it was raining? She quickly poured you both a cup of hot tea, joyful expression never ceasing... It was difficult, you thought, to stay upset around someone like her. 

“how has yoUr day been, love?” She asked with a sympathetic glint in her eye. You couldn't help but laugh a little, beginning to tell stories that would have come out with a much harsher tone five minutes ago. You sipped your hot drink nonchalantly as you rattled on with your tale of woe, and she listened with a patient expression, staring deeply into your eyes as if she were absorbed in every word you said, and you stared back happily. 

As the evening went on, you found yourself progressively more content, the stress of the day melting away… You felt quite sleepy, you thought, and… were Callie’s eyes swirling? You shrugged off the notion, yawning a little… You were no stranger to seeing things when tired. You and Calliope continued to chat for some time, discussing recent events and news, sharing bits of gossip and laughing, until you found yourself dozing off for a moment. 

Callie noticed your plight and smiled softly, rising from her seat and moving to pick you up. Despite her slight form, she lifted you with ease and started carrying you into her own room, setting you on the bed softly. Your consciousness returned in the meantime, but as you tried to apologize for falling asleep, she merely shushed you with that same patient smile, placing you down gently and whispering things that you couldn't quite understand with a soft hiss. 

You hummed contentedly as she sat next to you, her eyes still staring into yours with the same calming effect… They were swirling, you were sure of it–you opened your mouth to say something, but she shushed you again, humming as she moved over you. She gently grabbed your upper arms, placing a cool kiss on your cheek, and continued her whispers, hands slowly beginning to rub circles into your arms, being ever so careful not to press her claws into your skin. 

She planted a few more soft kisses onto your cheeks and forehead, before moving to stroke her tongue across your neck, the fluttering motion of the forked muscle sending shivers down your spine… Her claws traced down your arms with a feather-light touch, she tangled her fingers with yours and you couldn't help but to return the favour. Your mind felt completely hazed over, and yet it didn't bother you, thoughts of happiness that didn't quite seem your own drifted through your consciousness… You would have drifted off again if you weren't having such a nice time. Relax, a voice in your head seemed to tell you. You’ve had a long day, you earned this. You almost wanted to disagree, but a soft nip from Callie on the lobe of your ear quickly convinced you otherwise. 

She turned you on your side, after awhile, finally moving to place the kiss on your lips that you had wanted, but had been too shy to ask for. ...When the moment came, you certainly wouldn't complain. Callie tasted sweet, you thought, like some sort of citrus candy, as she dipped her long, forked tongue into your mouth with her usual gentle demeanor. It twirled around yours for a little while, she was quite careful to keep her sharp fangs out of the way. Her hands slowly moved to your chest, and she started to massage your skin again, thumb pressing down and rubbing little circles into your flesh. Her tongue eventually moved down to your chest, too, claws catching the fabric of your shirt and pulling it down just enough to give her easier access to your skin. The forks of the muscle soon enough found their way down, giving gentle flicks to each bud alternatingly, and a contented gasp left your mouth before you knew it. 

She continued this for awhile, her hands reaching back up to entertain you. Massaging your scalp and neck firmly, tracing your jawline and temples, toying with your hair… Her eyes kept staring up into your own as your vision glazed over, swirling continuously, it felt like a deep, relaxing fog settling over your brain, tendrils of it reaching deep into every nook and cranny until you couldn't think of anything except right here and right now… And why would you want to think of anything else, really?

Callie moved back up to kiss you again as her hands slid down, tracing your back gently and then landing on your thighs. The fog cleared for a moment and you immediately missed it, whining a little as you looked up into her now clear eyes. 

“are yoU sUre aboUt this, darling…?” She smiled patiently, hands resting gently on your thighs, and you nodded vigorously, returning her kiss with desperate affection.

She giggled and slipped her hands into your pants, kissing you back and groping your rear firmly. “alright, love, jUst relax…”

Before you knew it, your brain was fogged over again, and Callie had turned you over onto your stomach, tucking a pillow comfortably under your head. She sat down on the small of your back, holding you down but not having enough weight to cause discomfort. Moving her hands to your shoulders and neck again, she massaged the muscle firmly, and any tension that might have remained soon drained away. 

Calliope leaned down close to you, humming softly in your ear as one of her hands wrapped down around you, claws starting at your chest and tracing down your stomach, other hand resting gently on your shoulder. The sensation made you shudder a little, and she giggled lightly, reaching down and kissing your cheek. She reached down further, once again sliding her hand into your pants, reaching down to rub at you gently. You couldn't help the gasp that left your lips, but Callie just smiled, kissing and licking at your neck again as her hand carefully and skillfully worked on you. 

“that’s right sweetie, jUst calm down… yoU’re safe here, i’ve got yoU. jUst enjoy this.” You made a delicate array of little noises at her touch, gasping when her fingers moved just the right way, whimpering when she would graze her fangs against your shoulder… You found yourself distinctly out of breath, the hand pressing down firmly on your back probably didn't help… But, you didn't mind. 

She then slowly started stripping you down, removing your clothes gently and folding them into a neat pile. A quiet giggle escaped her, and she leaned over you once more, trailing her tongue up your spine briefly.

“listen, love, i don't want to hUrt yoU, so i’m going to Use a toy to help yoU oUt... does that soUnd nice?” You hummed contentedly in agreement, completely lax in her arms. Calliope reached over to her bedside drawer, pulling out a sleek, lime green toy and a small bottle before moving back over to you.

You heard a small pop and a squirt as she began lubing up her utensil, and soon enough the cold, wet silicon was probing at your entrance. Your muscles instinctually clenched, but Callie wasn't having any of that, clouding your mind so thick that you couldn't do anything but lay like putty in her hands. After that, the toy easily slid into you, and she let out a soft chuckle. Once you'd been given a chance to become acclimated to the size, she started pumping it in and out of you slowly, setting the bottle down and reaching around to stroke you softly again.

She kept up this action for a few minutes, warming you up so to speak. Hushed, hissing whispers made their way into the corners of your consciousness as a knot formed in your abdomen. You squirmed a little, and Callie gladly gave you more, flicking a switch and causing the toy to vibrate. Again, your muscles seized up as you let out a moan, but she easily made you go limp again, before starting to move faster. Neither of you could contain the noises you made, and neither of you tried to, an array of gasps and moans and jumbled whispers… You were getting close. 

No sooner could you think that, than Calliope found your sweet spot. Your back arched and this time she didn't stop you, instead leaning down to kiss your spine gently. She kept nudging your spot, gently and relentlessly, you were sure you were about to come, you just had to…-

“ah-ah, not yet, sweetie!” Just as you thought you were going to go over the edge, you… Didn't. Callie kept nudging against you, stroking relentlessly, and you felt like you were almost there, but you just couldn't get it. You whined a little, whimpering and squirming, but she just hushed you, continuing her motions despite your desperation. She whispered to you, soft nothings to distract you from your predicament, but they were a small comfort considering your plight…

And she just kept going. Vibrator pressed firmly to your sweet spot, and not stopping. You were held frozen, so close but so far away, you almost wanted to beg her, but couldn't find the words… And Callie just wouldn't relent, still staring down at you with that sweet, sweet smile. 

You finally brought yourself to speak, just a small, quiet ‘please’, but it sufficed. 

“alright, love… go on.”

Upon her command, you finally crossed the edge, and boy did you cross it. You cried out, so happy to finally find your release, Callie stopped with her outer hand, reaching up to give you a hug. She made you ride out your orgasm with the vibrator, and you were completely limp in her clutch. 

It was only when you heard a low chuckle from Callie that you realized she still wasn't stopping. A small whimper escaped you when you noticed, but she just shushed you again.

“hUsh, darling... jUst take this, yoU’ll feel so mUch better when i’m done with yoU…”

Already you felt yourself getting close again, and you arched back towards her. She happily held you up in a hug with her free hand, but continued to pump the toy in and out of you, slowly but steadily. You clenched up in another release, this one much less intense, but she still didn't cease. 

You lost track of how many times you came for her… maybe two or three more, before Calliope finally turned the toy off, pulling it out with a quiet pop. She set it aside and gently rolled you over onto your back, wrapping her arms around you and kissing your cheek lightly. 

“how do yoU feel, sweetie?” You started a response, but the words quickly withered away, so you settled to return her embrace, causing her to smile at you softly. Her eyes slowly began to loose their spirals, but you whimpered quietly, tugging at her sleeve. She looked surprised for a moment, but gladly complied, glazing your mind over once more. She held you like that, gently stroking your hair, whispering softly, until you fell asleep.

“goodnight, love. sweet dreams!”


End file.
